Don't Think You Know Me!
by Allanah-x
Summary: The Boy-Who-Lived is not the way to describe Harry. The boy-who-lived-to-annoy is a more accurate description. Especially when two Wizards who want the boy for different reasons will never get what they want. There will be stuff like Abuse, Lemon, etc.
1. Entertainment at your expense

The disclaimer for this story is posted on the profile. Note this story will contain slash, an evil Dumbles and a Smart and a half Dark Harry, an a lot of OOC! Please enjoy the story

Harry strolled lazily through Hogsmade with a powerful appearance. His black hooded silk cloak hung around him concealing his true appearance with his silver serpent clasp holding his cloak in place round his shoulders blocking out any colour of his shirt beneath. His leather pants clung to his figure, hugging his thighs and bottom and showing off his godly figure. His black horntail hide boots completed his look making him appear as a rich diplomat on a stroll. The truth however would have been unbelievable.

Harry Potter was fourteen years old and lived and worked in Avalon, a school for the elite magically gifted. Those drafted in to the school were put through a vigorous schedule of challenges and workshops designed to allow individuals to achieve at any subject that takes their fancy, dark or light. Harry Potter at fourteen had done more than many would ever have believed was possible. He was an enigma to the school but one that was regarded with the highest respect. While Avalon's training program usually started at nine years old, Harry's letter had been sent out while he was five. Something strange to any person in Avalon. Magic was usually controllable from the age of nine or maybe ten, depending on the individual. To be able to train in magic from an early age disclosed Harry as being very powerful and that he was.

When collecting their student to appear at Avalon, teachers witnessed something incredible. Harry Potter at five years of age was floating in mid air taking out the milk from the fridge and retrieving a glass for him self. He was not breaking out in to a sweat, nor did he appear magically exhausted. It was as though it was an everyday occurrence. The boy seemed to have natural control but then what could one expect from the defeater of the Dark Lord Voldermort.

It was not just Harry's magic that dazzled the men and women on Avalon. Harry's mind was equally talented. Harry had a photographic memory that allowed him to recall any piece of information that he needed. He was fluent in numerous languages from hearing them on recording tapes in the children's library and his reading and writing level was wildly above his age.

Furthermore Harry's appearance was one that awed them. The young boys hair was shoulder length concealing his scar and his vibrant green eyes shone wildly in excitement at the development he had been told. Harry Potter was truly powerful and he proved that further in his studies.

No one at Avalon knew how much Harry had completed as individual studies were kept secret from everyone but the student and the individual teacher they were studying with. Harry had an ability to complete a course of magic within a year, even those such as Transfiguration that would have demanded time and effort of at least ten years before a mastery was possible.

No body knew everything about the true Harry. Only Harry knew about the true Harry. He knew exactly who his true parents were and how he had got to Lily and James Potter in the first place. Harry knew everything about himself and his photographic memory protected by Occlumency to the highest degree allowed him to keep his secrets from those who would use him to fight the obnoxious Dark Lord who felt it was his duty to rule the world.

There were only two men who were more fascinated about Harry that the men and women on Avalon: the Dark Lord Voldermort and the Light Lord Dumbledore. Voldermort wanted to kill Harry for a prophesy that had appeared when Harry was a baby and Dumbledore wanted Harry to fight Voldermort to allow the Light to prevail. In all fairness, Harry did not know why the men wanted Harry and neither did he care for them. Harry wanted to live his own life to the fullest and that is why he was in Hogsmade.

There was a risk of Harry being caught in Hogsmade but Harry had been dared by his friend Sacrate and he felt the need to complete this dare. He knew why Sac had done it. The stupid vampire knew that those Hogwarts students would truly annoy him throughout the day. The vampire has dared Harry to spend the day in Hogsmade around Hogwarts students and Harry had been inclined to take up the dare rather than forfeit for the penalty which would have been worse.

The children of Hogwarts were laughing, chatting and screaming wildly, their voices echoing off the walls of the wooden buildings and it to Harry's sensitive ears. Harry did not know how he was going to truly survive the day with the idiotic children who believed they were the best of the best because they went to Hogwarts. Children of all ages were playfully pushing to get in to shops such as Zonkos and Honeydukes yelling loudly for products and fighting over the last ones on the shelf. The owners of said shops were fussing about the amount of students despite the money that they would rake in and the assistants were bemused at the students' excitement.

Harry shook his head at the sight and decided to head towards the Hogs Head in search of solitude from the excited crowds. Moving southwards through the village Harry heard a series of pops indicating people had apparated in to Hogsmade. Searching round Harry found the source of the noise. Twenty men had appeared wearing black cloaks and white masks with their wands branched and their stature poised ready to strike like serpents.

Harry giggled at the sight. The men stalked through the village looking frightening to the students who screamed trying to get away from the men who had invaded the village. The men were grabbing random students of various ages and houses and disapparating to another location taking the students with them. Harry could not contain his excitement believing that it would be more fun to follow those students who had been taken and looked to the man who he believed to be the leader who was in the middle of the court yard the men had entered. He was wearing a silver mask concealing most of his face but his blond hair showed lightly underneath his hood and his silver eyes shone out from his mask matching the colour and coldness. His mouth was thin lipped and was twisted in to a smirk of satisfaction while he looked around at his surroundings noticing the frightened atmosphere.

Harry walked over to the leader, not taking out his wand, and stopped before him expectantly.

"Hello mister," Harry said in a childish and innocent voice.

The man rounded on Harry and his eyes bore in to Harry's emerald ones. A sneer crossed his lips as he took in Harry's appearance.

"What do you want, boy?" The man asked sneeringly.

"Oh, come now mister. Don't be like that." Harry stated mockingly. "I've come to you for you to take me with you."

"And why would I want to do that?" The man sneered.

"Much better than sticking around here with these idiots." Harry explained while his hands indicated the people surrounding him.

The man looked at Harry with a bemused look before looking around himself. He stood there for a minute in silence contemplating what to do with the boy before the man finally nodded.

"I believe that you could … tag along" the man stated with an insincere politeness.

A grin graced Harry's face as he thought about his next little adventure. Harry knew who these people were. They were Death Eaters for the Voldermort who believed he had to kill Harry. These men had killed and violated many but Harry wanted to know what all the fuss was about and wanted some excitement considering the dull day he had been having.

Harry held out his hand expectantly at the lead Death Eater who grabbed it and whisked them both away to a new destination.


	2. Anger can cause a blast

They landed in what appeared to be a dimly lit cavern, which appeared to be more of a dungeon than a throne room. The décor taste of the room appalled Harry. Black and blood stained tapestries mounted the walls covered with layers of dust showed the incompetence of cleaning that the pure bloods of the room possessed. The upkeep of a room showed much about the personality of a person. Keeping kept and regal looking quarters showed a sign of power and elegance which the Dark Lord obviously did not possess from the state of the room. These men were supposed to be pure bloods and they were living in squalor like that room. It was tasteless and was in serious need of cleaning. They needed some class in their design and the Dark Lord needed to hire some new house elves by the look of things.

Harry was used to living in regal conditions considering his power and birth right. His rooms in Avalon were those of expense and fit for royalty. The green and blues captured on the walls were extensive and seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. His mural of a forest matched his personality with both light and dark creatures appearing in the shadows of the trees as though hiding from the adventurers who dared enter his room. A powerful ruler should be living in luxury rather than a dungeon looking quarters. Harry giggled at the thought of himself living in these conditions.

Harry began to take in the appearance of the men who surrounded him. The mass of black making all appear the same, no ranking system and no supremacy. Each individual wore a white mask, except the man who stood beside Harry. The men were on their knees in front of the throne of gold which was plain and atop of a platform. Raising the man sat on it above the others in the room.

The man sat in the chair looked powerful but agitated by the close proximity of the servants in his ranks. It was as though he was claustrophobic and the people appearing around him were causing him to tense. That individual idea caused Harry to let out a light innocent chuckle. The chuckle however alerted everyone of his presence and all eyes turned to him.

Harry took a large fake gulp and smiled an innocent smile at the men in the room.

"Don't mind me… I'm just here minding my own business," Harry said to his new audience who eyed him with suspicion and scorn. The man on the throne eyed him suspiciously before returning his gaze to the servants in the great hall.

"Everyone but Lucius, the three Lestranges, Avery and Nott leave!" The man commanded and those servants on their knees scampered out fearfully. When the room had cleared the man turned his gaze to the young children who had been captured.

"Young children, you do not need to fear. If you tell me what I want to know, I promise you that you will return to the school safe and sound. If you do not however… well we just won't talk about that will we?"

The man stood up from his throne and walked over to the young children and began to pace in front of them eying each one suspiciously.

"I want to know where Harry Potter is." The man stated with coldness in his voice.

The children trembled at his voice and the younger ones began to shiver.

Harry sighed lightly. What did the man possibly want now? For Harry to join him? The man had been on his back for many years and Harry did not actually know why.

Harry leaned towards Lucius and asked in a hushed whisper "What does he want Harry Potter for?"

Lucius gazed at Harry with an unreadable expression before he replied back with a voice that expressed his confusion at the question Harry had asked. "Well that is obvious boy; my Lord wants to kill Harry Potter. I thought you would have known that."

"WHAT!" Harry screeched at the man drawing everyone's attention. "That fucking psycho still wants to kill me! What the fuck have I done now?" Harry yelled staring at Voldermort with coldness. "Today just is not my day! First I get hunted by Incubi and Vampires who seem to have a thing for me. I get dared in to actually spending an entire day with foolish brats from Hogwarts who could not tell you which side of their wand is what and then I actually come here for excitement to find that this idiot of a dark lord-who seriously needs to rethink the décor of his room-wants to still kill me? What the fucking hell is going to happen next?"

The room was eerie silent before all those with wands drew them up to point towards Harry.

"Do you mean to tell me that you are Harry Potter?" Voldermort asked.

"No I'm the sugar plum fairy… Of course I'm fucking Harry Potter otherwise I would not refer to myself as so, would I?" Harry replied.

Harry's hands had begun to glow with green light as his anger built up towards the men. The men began to move back slowly in fear of the young man standing before them. Harry tried to take calming breaths but they failed to bring down his power.

Harry looked towards Voldermort and inquired calmly "Do you have a training room that is warded?"

Voldermort pointed to a door on the right of the room which had two wands crossed marking it as a duelling room. Harry walked over to the room and opened the room confidently before turning to the people in the room.

"I wouldn't come in. Wait until I return back otherwise you may find yourself loosing something that you wish to keep." Before he left the room, shut the door with a bang.

The participants in the room let out a sigh of relief before one of the children spoke up.

"Um…sirs? Is it ok for us to go now that you know where he is?" The young child questioned in a shaky voice.

Voldermort nodded slowly before obliviating all the children and asking the Lestranges to take the children back to Hogsmade and leave them in the court yard with their wands.

When the Lestranges left Voldermort looked transfixed at the door that the young Potter had left through. The young boy had come to him. He had wanted to come along for 'entertainment'. What was wrong with this boy and how had be managed to get so much power in the first place? This boy he had tried to destroy would make a good addition to his ranks. A favourable weapon. His stature and attitude were powerful and amusing to him. He did not usually tolerate that kind of behaviour from his Death Eaters but it fit the boy well. His ability to go against a powerful dark lord with confidence furthered his taste for the boy and there was a draw to him that he could not comprehend. It was as thought he boy gravitated the Dark Lord to him. However the power the man possessed scared him. The boy was powerful, more powerful than the Dark Lord and he knew that the boy could easily take over him if he chose to.

Lucius stared at the door the boy had left through also twenty minutes before. The boy had yet to remove his cloak but from his appearance Lucius could tell that the boy was powerful and rich. He would make a fine addition to the ranks with his power and his sarcastic attitude and his aptitudes to go against his Lord made Lucius like and respect the boy further. The boy had mentioned décor and glancing around the room he believed that the boy did have a point. The room was not fit for a Dark Lord to run his empire from or demand respect in. It needed to be changed and he would have to negotiate with his Lord in order to be allowed to do it.

Avery sighed looking at the door and glanced down at his watch. It had been forty minutes since the boy had disappeared behind the door and all that had been heard was crashes, loud booms and scratching noises. Those still left in the room had not made a sound since the Lestranges had left the room. They listened in silence as Potter let out his anger on the room and the golems contained inside. A squeak of the main door could be heard and the Lestranges slipped into the room joining in the silence and staring at the door waiting for the young man to come out.

The door of the training room opened slowly and Harry walked out with a sheepish grin on his face and his hood pulled down revealing his face to all those in the room. His emerald eyes glowed brightly against his porcelain skin and his ruby red lips were held together tightly as though containing a laugh that the boy refused to let slide. His features were breath taking and they looked almost none human. The boy shone with tranquillity and amusement as he glanced at the occupants of the room staring at him with infatuation.

"Umm…" Harry started, "Sorry about the mess. I will fix that by the way…"

"What mess?" Voldermort spoke up, "That room is warded and spelled to fix any mess that is contained, no matter how damaged the room is."

"Well, I guess I broke the wards and spells. Don't worry though…" Harry trailed off and snapped his fingers and two house elves appeared with collective pops dressed in black uniforms with green trim and a crest that was indistinctive to those in the room on their breast pockets.

"Hello Bink and Dobs can you do me a favour and sort out that room then just call me and I'll ward it properly?"

"Sure thing Harry," one of the house elves replied.

"Thanks guys," Harry replied and turned to face the occupants again. "Anyway, how about a little décor for the room?"

Harry closed his eyes and focused for a minute on how he wanted the room to be and snapped his fingers again lightly. The change in the room was immediate. The dust and grime was gone and the chamber shone with light coming from the chandeliers that had appeared above their heads. The black dust ridden tapestries were gone and the walls now glistened with green patterned wallpaper that flowed around the room like silk. Hanging on various walls were various ancestors of regal families such as the Malfoys, Notts and Gaunts. Gone was the golden plated throne and a silver, intricately decorated throne took its place at the head of the room and a matching gold throne was placed next to it, suited for a king and queen to take their place in front of their court. A long oval table situated itself at the far end of the chamber with two thrones again at the head of the table and various chairs seated around them with names engraved of Voldermort's loyal followers. The flooring became an expensive black marble and couches of black leather and green throw cushions appeared around the room against the walls for comfort.

The room looked like a grand hall for a royal couple and suited the Dark Lord perfectly. The majestic thrones were decorated with serpents that twisted in various ways to create an animated design suited for kingship. They hissed lightly with protection charms preventing assassination and poison to be taken upon them. The portraits animated and smiled at the boy nodding appreciatively which the boy returned in grace.

Harry returned his gaze to the occupants who stood gawking at him as though he was an endangered animal caged in the zoo.

"So…" an amused smirk on his face, "Do you like?"


	3. What are you?

The men just stared at the boy with disbelief. How had the boy managed to do such a wandless feat was unknown to them but they knew for certain that the boy held immense power.

"So Potter," Voldemort began, "How did you do that?"

"Don't call me that!" Harry sneered. "I've never been a Potter and I never will be!"

The men were shocked and taken aback by the young mans words. If the boy had never been a Potter then who exactly was he and why did Lily and James Potter have him in the first place. It was Lucius who voiced his opinions however.

"How could you not be a Potter? You were named Harry James Potter and you have all the Potter traits… You must be a Potter."

"So because I'm very good at glamour, I must be a Potter? Just because they found me and named me Harry James Potter because they had no idea what my real name was… makes me a Potter? Well… I don't really think that is fair, do you? If I was to find your son and decide that I would take him in and name him Cornelius Fudge would that automatically make him that?"

"Well…"

"No it doesn't! Don't assume any of you know anything about me because you would be sadly mistaken. Now does anyone have a way to send a letter?"

The men were confused but it was Bellatrix that replied "Yes we have owls, eagles and ravens"

"I'll take a raven; he would most likely like it best…" Harry replied musing about the letter he was going to send to dear old Sac. When Harry got his hands on that vampire he would wish he could die. It was his fault he ended up in this situation and these men were more nosey than that stupid excuse for a vampire.

"So Harry, care to tell us what you are if not a Potter?" Voldemort voiced snapping the boy out of his musings.

"I believe my personal life if my own don't you think?"

"Well, I could just take the information…"

"I would like to see you try," Harry smirked challengingly at the man with his eye brow rose and his arms crossed across his chest. "Why don't you just attempt to do just that?"

The men in the room stared at Harry in shock at the challenge he had just set to Voldemort. The man in question stood there staring in an equal state of shock having never been challenged by anyone except Albus Dumbledore, least of all a fourteen year old boy. However not wanting to back out of a challenge such as this one, Voldemort prepared to delve in to the young boys mind. Staring at the boy he looked deeply in to his mind and cast a wandless and wordless Legilimency spell and entered the boys mind. Or at least he tried to. He couldn't even breach the barrier. It was stronger than Albus Dumbledore's and was seemingly impossible. This should not have been possible, especially not for the boy in front of him. Voldemort admitted that the boy was powerful but the only way to have those types of barriers was to be a creature and the boy in front of him was human. Or at least he looked it…

"How?" Voldemort asked regaining his voice from his thoughts.

"Won't tell you that either." Harry replied with a large grin on his face.

Voldemort sighed at the teenagers antics. "What will you tell us then?"

"I don't follow or fight for anyone but myself. I will never be the saviour of the light. I hate the muggles I was left with until I was five years old. I have lot of friends. I am happy with my situation and Rabastian could really use a bath because he smells worse than dragon dung."

A playful smirk and a glint in the boy's eyes alerted the men to the danger that was present. Instantly Rabastian was doused in water freefalling above his head from an unknown source. Harry's grin widened to a satisfied smile and he looked back towards Voldemort challengingly.

"What did you do that for?" Rabastian demanded seething.

Harry turned to Rabastan and replied simply "You smelled" with a shrug and returned to face Voldemort as though expecting him to talk.

Voldemort coughed slightly and started "Yes, well, there was no real need for that. All the same I would like to know where you stand in this war and whether you would consider yourself a threat."

"Well of course I would consider myself a threat, to my enemies I am a threat… as for the war I stand with the vampires, incubi, elves and dragons. Their allies are my own and I fight with them for their beliefs and freedom."

"Why those species exactly?" One of the Lestrange twins asked.

"Oh, I don't think I should tell you that now… after all I like my secrets." Harry replied winking at the twin.

The men in the room shivered at the thought of this boy keeping many secrets. Voldemort especially found it concerning as he was a very suspicious and paranoid person. The keeping of secrets was his specialty and for someone to not trust _him_ with secrets concerned him greatly.

Voldemort sighed and motioned to the door for his followers.

"Leave us, I will call you later on for a meeting," he said dismissing the followers. The men moved out of the room as Bella walked though the door carrying a regal looking raven on her shoulder. Noticing the men leaving Bella bowed to her Lord, placed the bird on the table and left again knowing her Lord wanted privacy with the visitor.

Voldemort looked the boy over. He really was quite hansom and had a sophisticated and deadly look. His black hair had a messy Potter trait but that according to the boy had been glamour. Voldemort wondered what the boy really looked like and wondered if he could get the boy to take down his glamour. After all, the boy had amazing occlumency shields and maybe the boy was a creature which was why he allied himself with the vampires and such. Emerald eyes pierced his own as Harry noticed Voldemort's surveying.

"Why don't you take down your glamour and get more comfortable?" Voldemort suggested to the boy hoping the suggestion would work.

"Why would I want you to see my true appearance? The point of a glamour is to disguise." Harry responded with clarity making it appear as though it was obvious. Of course Voldemort knew that glamours were used to disguise the recipient _and_ that the boy obviously had something to hide.

"I know that glamours are to disguise an appearance and you obviously have something to hide. But if you would like I could swear an oath to never reveal your true appearance and anything else that you would like to include."

Harry appeared to think about this for a moment. An oath would solve many problems that Harry had thought of. He had been worried about his glamour being taken and the truth being revealed before he was ready especially for the repercussions of the removal of the glamour. Harry knew exactly what reactions would be to his true appearance. Harry had spent time perfecting his glamour over the years. Ever since the near death experience and Harry had found out the truth Harry had perfected his disguise so that no human would ever know the truth until he was ready for the reactions. Voldemort would surely try to use him but an oath from the man would ensure that he would never hurt him, use him or imprison him. He would have to carefully word the oath so there would be no loop hole for Voldemort to dodge around.

"You will have to take the oath exactly as I request." Harry waited until Voldemort nodded in agreement. "Then I want you to swear on your life and magic that you will not imprison, hurt, manipulate or kill me when I remove my glamour and you realise what I am."

"Very well. I will add that I will not speak of your appearance and your true identity unless given permission by yourself to do so." Voldemort added then swore the oath binding it with his magic and soul.

Harry stood in shock. This man really wanted to know who he was and effectively sworn any right to pass on information to another in order to gain his secrets. Harry nodded slowly and lifted his wand and silently used a spell to disperse the glamour.

Harry's true appearance began to grace his features. His hair was still black but grew down to his shoulders in waves and was tamer than his previous Potter appearance. The emerald eyes were still on his features but they were more vibrant than their counterparts and seemed to glow with power. His nose had become smaller and his skin more porcelain white than the tan that covered him before hand. His lips became plumper and a ruby red begging for attention. His ears were pointed and distinctive to the elven race but his pearly fangs that pierced through the gap in those ruby red lips were vampire origins. His figure was still petit but with a feminine affair alluring to men and women. The boy looked more than handsome; he looked beautiful, sexual and appealing.

His striking appearance caused Voldemort to think back to what Harry had said before, his allies and his appearance only added up to one thing…


	4. Trying to guess my story

"What are you?" Voldermort asked, his eyes gleaming with anticipation of the hidden knowledge.

"No way! I said I would drop the glamour, I never once said I would tell you and your oath does not cover being told what I am!"

Voldermort cursed under his breath. The exact wording of the oath did not actually state he could not reveal to others what the boy was if he was told, only that he couldn't when he figured it out himself. Of course, Voldermort had already noticed this when he had taken the oath but he did not realise that the boy had noticed himself.

"Then why did you not change the oath to remove the loop hole?"

"I wanted to see whether you would try," Harry smirked.

"Fine." Voldermort grudgingly acknowledged.

Harry spread his wings and stretched upwards while waiting for Voldermort to collect his thoughts.

"I know you are part elf, and definitely part vampire. Your appearance also screams Veela but I don't understand the wings… I have never seen anyone with wings before. The last creatures with wings like that were Draconians but they have been extinct for a number of years and it is impossible for you to be one. I don't understand how you can be three creatures; especially opposing creatures."

Voldermort began to pace in front of Harry voicing his processing thoughts to the boy.

"Your parents must be very powerful; extremely so if they were to pass on their double inheritances to you. After all your parents must have been half of two creatures. I am at a loss of idea to who your parents were. I have never known two powerful people before. They also must have been very secretive. You said you were found when you were a baby and the Potters took you in. I would believe that your parents would not be that careless considering your inheritance so I believe that you must have been kidnapped or purposely left."

He looked to Harry for confirmation but Harry just continued to stare at him blankly as though he was encouraging his musings on his origins

"If you were kidnapped, then the person must have been Dumbledore. He's the only person who would have been powerful enough to have taken you from mixed inheritenced parents. I would have been able to do it of course, but I have no recollection of mixed creature parents whom I have killed for a child. That is of course assuming that your parents were killed."

He once again turned to Harry for confirmation but was met with the same blank stare and Voldermort urged himself to gain a reaction from the boy.

"Of course if they left you, I believe they would have had a good reason to do so. After all a beautiful specimen such as yourself would gather a high price on the black market and they would not have wanted you to fall in to the wrong hands…unless of course you were a mistake."

He looked at Harry and knew he had touched a nerve.

"I was not a mistake!" Harry exclaimed in shock at the man's musings. How could the man believe that his parents would believe he was a mistake? Did he really believe that they would abandon him and leave him to be sold? He knew his parents had loved him. They had left him in stasis so that he could find his true mate and he would only awaken for his true mate. He also knew the amount of protections he had around him when he was placed in stasis so that he would not be removed for selfish reasons such as slavery.

"Then they purposely left you somewhere. Was it because they wanted you to have a better life?"

"I wouldn't consider it better considering who found me to be honest." Harry replied. He did not want Voldermort to start jumping to conclusions again considering the last one.

"Who found you?"

"Dumbledore did. Then he left me with the Potters because he believed that their protections were enough to keep me safe until they found out more about me."

"What did they find out?"

"Nothing at all! They couldn't find a giant in a meadow! Only I knew why I was left there, well myself and my parents."

"And why were you left here?"

"To find my mate of course," Harry explained as though it was obvious. "I am a mix of creatures and I will have a unique mate."

"How would you find this mate?"

"I will do a potion. I believe that it is most common at this time. I have to wait however until my fifteenth birthday. Which I recall is in two weeks. From there I can take the potion and find my mate." Harry explained.

Voldermort stared at the boy blankly. He knew the boy was powerful and he believed that the boys mate would be also. He also knew the boy would be influenced by his mate and therefore the boy would either become Light or Dark. After all everyone who was extremely powerful was on either side of the war and the boy would not remain neutral.

"If your mate is on either side of the war, would you join the same side?"

"If it is what my mate would want. However my mate should love and care for me enough to allow me to make my own decisions and respect me enough in those decisions if I choose to remain neutral. Why would you like to know? Hoping my mate was dark?"

"Well…" Voldermort started, already knowing that Harry knew his answer. "It would help a side of the war and if you were to go Light, I would be opposed to you and you seem too interesting to kill."

Harry smirked at him with a facial expression that could only be interpreted as 'I would like to see you try'.

Voldermort came to the conclusion that the boy in front of him would not hesitate to retaliate if he did try. He did not even know who the boy truly was and until he knew he would not take any action.

"What is your real name, if I may enquire?"

"Well, this technically is covered in the oath under revealing the identity of me."

Harry sat down on the consort throne with his legs swung over the arm as though he was making himself comfortable for a long talk.

"My identity is a touchy subject, one that you would really not like at all…"

"And why would that be?" he asked pointedly.

"Because you insist to everyone you're the heir of Slytherin."

Voldermort stood up straight piercing the boy before him with amber eyes.

"I am the heir of Slytherin," he ground out threateningly.

"No your not… Salazar's son never once had children. You are descended from his cousin but you are not the heir of Salazar Slytherin."

"Oh really, and how would you know that?"

"Well…"


	5. Now who's a Hufflepuff!

"Ok, but you can't tell anyone. Promise?"

"Promise?" Voldemort replied, his answer a masked question.

Harry just continued…

"Well, my dad was, no is, Salazar Slytherin and my name is Silas but I am also known as Ambers meaning immortal to certain individuals..."

"But…"

"I never once had children and I will not until I find my mate. Dad being the protective idiot that he is, decided to change me back in to a baby for the fun of it, then send me to a time with my mate in it…He really is an idiot. He knew that my mate may have been an adult at the time I arrived but he just thinks he knows everything and he has to be right all the time. He said he'd keep my room and things and anything else he decided to add to my chamber for when I went to Hogwarts… again! What did I tell you? Total idiot!

"Of course when I found out about Dumbledore, I made the decision never to attend Hogwarts while he was there and decided that if he was going to be a bumbling fool about whom I am **supposed** to be then he will just have to wait until I turn up on my own terms. He believes that I know nothing about who I am and I would like to keep it that way until I need it to become shared knowledge."

Voldemort just looked at Harry in shock. How on earth could this boy before him be the son to the great Salazar Slytherin? No magic should be able to do what he had just suggested.

"How did he do it?" He enquired to the boy lounging comfortably on the throne.

"Dad used some wacky magic in parseltongue and de-aged me with a potion. I thought he was supposed to be a great potions master and obviously forgot that although he may have de-aged me twenty years, I would still keep my memories and I would still be pissed off at him for what he did."

"He was a great potions master! The greatest of all time!" Voldemort defended.

"He wasn't so great… After all he could never work out how I made Wolfsbane. Then again he was too proud to simply ask for the instructions."

"But that was made eight years ago!"

"Yes, when I was six. I had been in Avalon for a year and finally managed to convince them to let me near a cauldron. Do you know how hard it is to convince a goblin of anything? He acted like the cauldron was made of gold or something…"

"Was it?"

"Well it was made of pure silver but like it matters…"

"Goblins value anything of gold, silver or gems, especially diamonds," Voldemort explained.

"I may look fourteen and everything, but I am actually thirty four years old and I know what Goblins like. I was the one that caused the alliance during the founder's time. All because Gramps liked a sword…honestly if they ever fall out with wizards again just give it back to them or let them use it when they need it and they will become your best friends again."

"Gramps?"

"You don't know my family tree do you?"

"It has been long forgotten."

"Ah well, the founders didn't fight like everyone thought they did. The only thing they fought over was my education and punishments…ah the memories. Especially of Gramps and Dad fighting."

"What was your family like?"

"You would not believe me if I told you. Everyone in the wizarding world believes they were the best of friends. They couldn't be more wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Godric and Rowanna were married. At least that part is recorded correctly. Salazar and Helga were brother and sister."

"Why the different last names?" Voldemort interrupted.

"Because there were no real last names during that time, you were usually named after your profession; or rather your animagus name. The reason I am called Slytherin is because I took my fathers name as last names began to become popular at the time I was born. My father had a name for his animagus form as his last one but I chose to continue his line as Slytherin."

"What was his animagus form?"

"A basilisk… To be honest, if he lived in that form completely, he could still be alive."

A breath drawn from Voldemort caused Harry, newly dubbed Silas, to look up in to his eyes sharply.

"What do you know?" Silas demanded.

"Do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?"

Silas narrowed his eyes.

"You've been in my rooms?" he demanded.

"They are Salazar's secret chambers," Voldemort corrected coldly.

"No they aren't. You had better not been in my bedroom. I will kill you here and now if you have."

"There is no bedroom, just a bit hall like chamber and a big basilisk."

"Did it have any markings?" Silas asked eagerly, ignoring the man being in his private rooms without permission, but hopeful of a promising trip.

"Yes, there was a golden oval on its chest, as though it was wearing a locket." Voldemort explained.

Silas looked down to his own chest and reached upwards connecting his hand to the hidden locket that lay on his bare skin underneath his clothes. Withdrawing the locket, Voldemort's eyes showed excitement and shock on the realisation that the man before him truly was Slytherin's heir and had not been lying when he had explained the situation.

Silas grinned and looked at Voldemort.

"My dad is still alive!" Silas proclaimed. "I wonder if the rest of the family are…" he wondered out loud.

"But…but...but he can't be!" Voldemort argued. "It's been hundreds of years and what about the rest of this family of yours? There is no way they can be alive either unless everyone has the same animagus form!"

"But there is a preservation chamber in my rooms and there are potions and spells that would put them in status as I was. After all I think keeping in an animagus form would be difficult so dad must have stayed in the preservation chamber unless someone opened the outer door to check if it was me."

"So that would mean the basilisk I spelled to attack mudbloods was your father, THE Salazar Slytherin…"

"You did what to my dad?" Silas yelled while rising from the throne in a threatening manor.

Voldemort started backing away from the darkening and powerful individual in front of him.

"Well… I… You see…-" Voldemort started, trying to explain before the boy blasted him across the room with the energy cackling around him.

Silas did not wait for an explanation however; he threw the man across the room and caused him to land in a heap. Silas staked over to him and grabbed the man by the front of his robes, and drew a calming breath.

"What spell did you put on my dad?" he asked venomously.

"A variation of the Imperius curse…but, your father would have agreed on it! He hated muggles. He wanted them destroyed!"

"My dad wanted nothing of the sort. He killed the Dark Wizard who attempted to do it. Everyone just thought my dad was dark because they thought he killed the Valde Extraho* to take his place. My father would never do that. Not when he was best friends with a muggle named Amato. He had married my aunt and they had a child, Lestyn, who later married and had children. Lestyn was also a parselmouth which was a family trait, and he continued his line the same as I will. You are most likely distantly descended from this line also."

"Who was this Lestyn?" Voldemort asked coldly.

Silas grinned "Lestyn was my best friend and cousin, Lestyn Hufflepuff."

Voldemort screamed in sorrow and disgust.

Valde Extraho* means Great Dragon in Latin


	6. Stop throwing Trantrums!

Silas grinned at the Dark Lord that stood before him. The idiot had actually cursed his father with a version of the imperious and was now in his rage trying to curse Silas himself. If the man wanted the Slytherin family against him, all he had to do was say something. Silas never thought he would see the day a Dark Lord threw a tantrum. Silas had seen his father throw a tantrum but that was not the same. Salazar was a 'supposed' Dark Lord. There was never any actual evidence to support it in this time. Of course, Salazar had never been a Dark Lord anyway so there was no evidence in the past either.

Silas thought about his father. He had missed him growing up and now he had found out that his father may still be at Hogwarts. Out of all of those who he had missed in his family, it was his father who he wished he could speak to. Well curse actually. It had been his father's idea to de-age him. When ever he found the bastard he would most likely curse him himself.

He had to act like a child until he was five years old and he would never forgive his dad for that. He had lived for three and a half years with abusive muggles which Silas could now see why the Dark Lord was now rebelling against them. Muggles unless it is explained and shown with courteously could never truly understand the world of magic. It had been throughout the years and now they had a Dark Lord rebelling against the muggles who had treated him unfairly.

His father, that's whose fault this whole thing was. The man had no brains! He could have sent him while he was an adult but the idiot insisted on the de-aging thing. Well, let's see how he feels when I decide to de-age him in to a baby. The thought of him waiting in his animagus however, Silas found heart warming. His dad condemned himself to wait thousands of years until Silas came back and freed him. Waiting all those years and the extra ones that Silas could have freed him would be punishment enough for his idiocy.

His father was waiting for him. He was safe in Hogwarts, waiting for his son to come and find him when he went to Hogwarts aged 11. He didn't however. It was because of the old mans manipulations. That was a complication however, if Dumbledore had control over the wards he would be noticed straight away. Silas could apparate directly in to his own rooms but he had no idea if the Bumblebee had increased the wards to include his rooms…. That is IF he knew where they are; which was now a possibility thanks to the twit of a Dark Lord. If Silas shadow walked or fire flashed in to Hogwarts he would set off the alarms of someone being in the castle. He had studied the wards but he didn't know how far they now reached. New animagus wards had been added so that ruled that out also. The only way would be to slip past when there were more people entering the school that the Bumblebee could not keep track of everyone there.

Silas figured he needed a distraction. He couldn't give himself away as Harry Potter because he knew what trouble that would cause. However he needed to find his father. He missed his father tremendously and the only person who could help him was still ranting about being a Hufflepuff. He personally didn't see the problem. Auntie Helga was a brilliant woman. She was amazing at Charms and Healing. She was also brilliant at Dark Arts but she didn't like to show it off. Silas knew that if she was in the chamber, she would kick her great grandson's ass for acting like this. He knew his dad would definitely hex the man in to oblivion for the curse that he had used on him in his animagus form. Granddad Ric and Row would definitely hex the man for harming both their son and grandson and insulting their daughter.

Silas sighed and then shot a petrifying spell at the man. The man fell down with a thud and Silas took a calming breath before walking over to the man to explain the situation.

"Look Voldie," Silas started, "My father and maybe my auntie and grandparents are hidden in my rooms and I need to get to them. Because of the wards in the castle, I need a distraction. That distraction is you! Get your head out of your ass and start planning because I want a raid as soon as possible. Think of this as a make up action for cursing my father, trying to kill me and insulting my auntie. Now I am going to release you and you are going to stop pretending you are a seven year old who has just been denied desert after dinner."

Silas took off the spell and Voldermort glared daggers at the boy.

"I was not acting like a seven year old! I am perfectly mature, thank you very much! But yes I will help you on two conditions."

"And what are they?"

"You have to tell me who your mate is when you reach fifteen AND you have to tell me what you are, exactly what you are!"

"Fine, deal, you'll find out after the raid anyway. I want the raid to be in two days so you have until then to get it sorted. I need to be able to get in and to the dungeons to access my rooms."

"The dungeons? But the opening is on the second floor…"

"The second floor? Do not tell me you went in the owl shoot… Oh my god that is just hilarious!"

"The owl shoot?" Voldermort asked dumbly.

"Yes, I had to send owls out some way. No wonder you said there was only a chamber… Well, I suppose you can come with me in to my rooms. But don't touch anything!"

"Deal, now if you excuse me I will go and plan a raid on Hogwarts."

"And I will go and talk to a vampire about dares." Silas replied with a smile, apparating directly in front of the Dark Lord and through hundreds of wards, ripping them to shreds.

"Stupid, bloody bastard!" Voldermort yelled to the empty rooms as he felt all of his wards collapse because of the boy's actions.

Silas arrived in The Ship in Rhos on Sea where his friend Sac has said he would be waiting for him. Giving the bar maid a piercing stare and requesting a Gin and Tonic, Silas made his way to the furthest table that was shrouded by shadows.

The vampire gave a cheeky grin to the approaching Silas and kicked out a chair for his friend to sit on.

"So, how was your day?" Sac asked as Silas took the seat and took a long drink from his G&T.

Silas gave the man a glare.

"Oh, you know the usual. Hanging out in town with stupid, pathetic children, then they get attacked by Death Eaters, which I decide to go with for the hell of it. Find out the mad man still wants to kill me. I threw a tantrum, redecorated the place, told him who I was and now he's planning a raid on Hogwarts so I can go get dad!"

Sac choked on his own drink at the ending statement.

"Your dad is still alive? I knew there was a possibility, being what they all were but your dad and Helga were married and I thought they would have wanted to stay with their marriage partners."

"So did I but Voldie went in to the owling chamber, believing it was the Chamber of Secrets and Dad went to meet him thinking it was me. I presume he has been living in the preservation chamber, so they didn't even have to eat. However dad isn't going to be happy with Voldie!"

"Why?"

"Voldie but an imperious like curse on dad and made him attack muggle borns." Silas explained.

"Your dad is going to hate him. He won't know about the persona that has been built up around his name, so the rest and he will have to change everyone's view. Why didn't they just live out in the open?"

"Because although they do not age much, they do age and I think that after sending me back, they didn't want to live without me in their lives, especially thousands of years. So they waited for me in the preservation chamber in my rooms, you know the one with my potions in?"

"Ah, that would explain it then. Especially because they are all immortal anyway and can't die, they would just be living with the memories of you. Your father and the rest would be heart broken."

"Oh, shut it you bastard. Just because I am a daddy's boy does not mean you can keep reminding me about it!"

"But you like to be reminded Silas. So when is the raid?"

"Two days…would you like to come with me? I am sure auntie Helga would like to see her great grandson."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!"


	7. You're a son of a

Voldemort was anxious. Who wouldn't be in his position? He was effectively going to break in to Hogwarts, covered by a raid, with Salazar Slytherin's only son and his friendly Vampire. Anyone in his position would doubt their sanity right about now. He was going to break into Hogwarts and go into the Chamber of Secrets. Well, he didn't know if it was actually called that. He never asked Silas if he was the one who named his rooms that.

This wasn't what had Voldemort anxious though. No. Today, Voldemort was going to see THE Salazar Slytherin in human form. That is to say, not in his animagus form like he had last seen him. He just hoped Slytherin doesn't hurt him too much. After all, how was he to know that it was Salazar Slytherin who was the Basilisk?

Granted the spell he had used was not a good one. He should never have tried to enter the Chamber of Secrets any way. There were all those warnings on the door way about curses or something or other and the wards tried to stop him gaining entry. It was only because he was a parselmouth that the wards had finally given him entry. He knew that the Chamber of Secrets was supposed to be sealed off to anyone other than the direct descendent of Slytherin and so they could never enter the whole set of rooms unless they had permission from Silas. However he had gained entry through the back entrance and so he realised that the wards had sensed his intent and his naivety at the true situation regarding the chamber.

However it was only now that he knew that.

How was he to know at age fifteen? It was hard enough to get information on the whereabouts of the chambers when he was in school, let alone what could access it. Therefore, being so young, it was not truly his fault was it?

Voldemort let out a sigh. Silas would be here within the hour and all of the Death Eaters that would be going on the raid had already arrived and were waiting in the meeting room that Silas had 'decorated' when he was last there.

Voldemort sighed once again and stood up slowly. He walked over to his closet and picked out a black robe with green trimming. He then checked himself in the mirror. He looked good. He looked sophisticated and powerful. His appearance however did not get rid of the nerves that were threatening to come forward.

Letting out a final sigh, Voldemort walked out of the door and in to the barren hallway, set on his final destination, he let his mind wonder.

Silas was powerful. Voldemort knew that he was a force to be reckoned with and he knew that he never wanted to be on the angry side of the teenager if he could help it. However he knew that if he wanted to win the war, he needed Silas to either remain neutral or side with him. It came down to how to ensure this happened.

Silas knew that Dumbledore was manipulative and could be as bad as the Dark Lord if he decided to start using dark curses. Silas also knew what Dumbledore had planned for him if he ever found him to be Harry Potter…however Silas also knew how ruthless he, as Voldemort, could be. On the other hand, he had met Voldemort as Tom Riddle and that in it self may prove to be useful. Silas would never become one of my followers. He sees himself as an equal and therefore it would be impossible to persuade him to be marked.

In all fairness, he would not want to mark that delicate skin with something so ugly in the first place. Now that he thought about it, there were many things he would love to do to that delicate, smooth, pail skin and marking it with the Dark Mark was not one of them… He would love to mark it, but it would definitely not be with his wand. Silas was, after all, very attractive.

Being a Dark Lord, it would seem strange to the public but the Dark Lord was gay and he was very 'into' Silas Slytherin. In fact, although Silas had a mate…he wanted Silas. He was his wanton need. And, what Voldemort wants, Voldemort gets… This however did not always apply to Tom Riddle.

Silas could not wait to get to Hogwarts. He was hyperactive in his actions which were quickly being picked up by Sac.

"Silas! Can you calm the fuck down? You're giving me a headache and although I know that you are going to see your Dad for the first time and hundreds of years, I am going to kill you before you reach him if you don't stop this persistent jumping around!"

Silas gave him a sheepish grin and a shrugging of his shoulders gave the silent statement of 'eh, what you gonna do?' Sac gave him a glare.

"You know, I am just as nervous and excited as you. I get to see my Great Grandma. Never knew where she went until now. We searched for her for years. Creature blood does have some uses really…"

"Yeah Sac, lots of uses really. I mean can't your blood corrode metal or something?" Silas asked in mock curiosity.

"Why you little…"

And with that Sac and Silas started a ten minute brawl, trying to remove their nervousness and excitement.

"Ok, thank you so much for messing up my outfit." Sac drawled, straightening out his crumpled robes. "You know just how to make me forget things, don't you?"

"Yeh, well I thought you might like something to calm the nerves. We haven't seen them for hundreds of years after all. We know that they all had to be alive anyway. Immortality does that to you when you have certain creature blood…"

"Very true but when they just disappeared without any note, we assumed the worst. We searched for years without any luck. At least with you, we all knew what they were doing with you."

"You know, you never did say where Voldie was on your family tree."

"Ah, he's just probably some child of a bastard child to be honest… heck, he himself is probably a bastard child too…"

"Oh my God! I dare you to tell him that! Heck, I bet you ten gallons you won't walk up to the Dark Lord Voldie and say it!"

"HA! You're on!"

"How long until we have to go?"

Sac checked his pocket watch, "er… ten minutes."

"Want to go now and you can win ten gallons?"

"Sure, you just want to see his face when I say it!"

"Well duh!"

With that they both disapperated to the Dark Lord's lair.

"You're here early," Voldemort observed the two as the apparated in to the meeting room.

"Well… Sac had something he would like to tell you," Silas started with a mischievous smirk on his face which immediately put Voldemort on edge.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Voldemort asked wearily.

"Well…" Sac started and looked to Silas for reassurance. He only received a wide grin in return. Sighing Sac continued, "Well… you are probably related to Hufflepuff through some bastard child. Heck you're probably a bastard yourself."

Voldemort looked shocked for a moment processing the thought and the rest of the room was silent. Death Eaters were holding their breath in shock and waiting to see what the punishment. Voldemort's mouth was wide open and he was opening and closing it like a gold fish. His eyes bulged out of their sockets, making them appear like amber light bulbs. He stared straight towards Sac and Silas both who were now on the floor in fits of laughter at Voldemort's reaction. Quickly, noticing the Death Eaters reaction, tried to gain hold of the situation.

"What!" Voldemort spat out.

"Well… You see, because I'm her great grandchild and I don't recognise your features too well, therefore you must come from a branch of the main family." Sac tried to explain between his laughter.

"I-I-I…I am not going to go through this right now. We will talk about this when we come back from our mission. However this is not the right time to discus this considering as what is at stake on this raid. Don't you _**agree**_?"

"Meh! You ruin my fun!" Silas moaned. "And I was just forgetting my nervousness in seeing my father for the first time in centuries…almost forgetting about how mad he will be at me for not going to Hogwarts, although he will be madder at you for the compulsion that you put on him…oh well…ready to go?" Silas asked innocently, watching Voldemort pale further than his skin tone as the thoughts of Salazar's revenge came fresh in his mind.

"Erm…Yes, we should be going…" Voldemort said, obviously distracted. "Is everyone ready?"

Murmurs of "Yes, my lord" were heard throughout the room and Voldemort gave a nod in approval.

"Well," Sac started in a cheery voice, "Let's be off! To Hogsmade we go!"


	8. Can we get this show on the road?

Hogsmade was quiet.

Almost too quiet in Silas's opinion. However if he voiced this concern he knew Sac would reprimand him with a "What else was expected in the middle of a war anyway?" The town was surrounded by the darkness of the night and the Death Eaters easily blended in to the shadows that clung to the wooden buildings of the town. It was almost pitiful how the wizarding town was easy to invade in the darkness. It was as though they were living in times of freedom rather than war and oppression; which was probably the reason why the Dark Order had succeeded in so many raids. A light wind blew the cloaks of the masked Death Eaters as they slowly made their way through the town, taking their positions for the raid and waiting for the signal to attack.

It had been a strategic planning for Hogsmade to become the distraction. Dumbledore was close by which would cause him to come to the aid of the people in Hogsmade. Both the Dark Lord and Silas knew that Dumbledore would not leave the school without protection. However Silas knew various routes in to the castle and he could only apparate through the wards, if he was not blocked, if the Headmaster was not within the castle wards. These wards however, stretched to the outskirts of Hogsmade which would cause a strategic disadvantage if the head master did not join the full fight. On the other hand, to avoid this weakness, the plans for the raid had been focused on the south side of the village, the opposite side to Hogwarts which would cause Dumbledore to leave the safety of the school wards in order for him to do anything remotely helpful to relieve the town of the Death Eaters.

The Death Eaters were in position and it was only Silas, Sac and the Dark Lord who needed to move to their positions which they believed would give them an advantage. They had chosen the roof of the shrieking shack as it would allow them to see Dumbledore's movements and to monitor the town over all until they could gain access to the castle. It was also from this point that Silas could check the wards themselves to make sure that there would be nothing blocking the three of them from entering the school and its grounds. From there it was all Silas's planning.

Silas, Sac and Voldemort stood in their position and with nods of approval from the other two, Voldemort send a sharp but quick pain through the mark, alerting those present to start the raid.

Dumbledore was alerted to screaming and lights flashing beyond the forbidden forest. The main colour was a vibrant green and a subdued red which immediately alerted him to the situation. There was a raid taking place and if he did not step in to help then he would be frowned upon in the public image. He needed the public to love him. He had too many plans to loose public favour. The ministry was pathetic and he knew that everyone looked to him to get rid of Voldemort and although he wasn't going to do the dirty work, he would ensure that he got the credit at the end. If only he could find that blasted Potter boy then all of his plans would be able to work the way he would like.

The door banged open and the Deputy Headmistress stalked in with a frightened look on her face.

"Albus, there's a raid! Hogsmade is being attacked! You need to help, quickly!" she panted out.

"Do not worry my dear. I am about to leave now. I was just about to call the order as you walked in. Would you do me the favour of calling Cornelius while I gather our own group?" Dumbledore enquired in a calming manner.

"Yes, yes of course Albus. I will do that right away," McGonagall responded in a daze as she left the office.

Sighing loudly, Albus pushed his ornate chair backwards and strode over to the floo. Throwing in the green powder Albus called out "10 Grimmauld Place!"

Mad Eye Moody's scared head appeared in the green flames within moments.

"Albus," he acknowledged with a gruelling voice.

"Alastor," Albus greeted, "We have a situation…"

"Where's the raid?" he asked groggily.

"Hogsmade, currently at the south side of the village. We will need to get in quick to contain it to that side."

"On our way, Albus." And with that, the connection closed.

Albus walked back to his large oak desk and grabbed his wand from its station. Huffing at the annoyance of the raid, Albus stalked out of his office door and down the spiral staircase.

Screams echoed off the stone walls of the houses and businesses of the wizards of Hogsmade. Their blood splattered over the floors and across the walls in a vicious manner. The men cackled and laughed. However their was no death. The screams were from the villagers who were freaking out at the situation they had suddenly been placed in. The blood had come from the off curses that the villagers had tried to defend themselves with. There were very few curses from the Death Eaters themselves. There was no need. Their presence alone had shocked and scared the villagers in to a state of panic and chaos. They just strolled leisurely through the streets of Hogsmade, dodging the wide ranged curses that flew from the villagers during their attempts to escape.

The Death Eaters themselves found the whole situation amusing. Their power radiated off them and their pride glowed at the affect that they had caused on the village through their presence alone. They walked casually, many conversing with each other as though it was an every day stroll through the village and they had unconsciously placed on the wrong robe. However the Death Eaters knew that their situation would not last as soon as Dumbledore and his cronies arrived. When they arrived, they would actually have to use their energy and power to fight for their lives. After all, although Dumbledore and his men would not use the dark arts, they would still use some borderline curses and some potentially life threatening ones.

However they needed to stay strong. They had to fight for their lives and remain as long as possible. They needed to give their master and his new 'allies' enough time to get within the school and they needed to keep Dumbledore busy while they did so. It was going to be hard and each of them knew it would. However they knew how great the cost would be to both themselves and their master if they failed.

Voldemort, from his position at the shrieking shack, was extremely happy with how the raid was going. In fact he was so happy, that he allowed a slither of emotion to show on his face, in the form of a small smile, which both Silas and Sac immediately pointed out to him. Voldemort scowled at their antics and focused one again on the raid which would hopefully be a success. Voldemort trailed his eyes towards the forbidden forest where Dumbledore was now emerging from.

"Finally," Voldemort muttered. The old man had certainly taken his time considering the amount of noise coming from the raid. His men had not even hurt anyone. Although he had not asked for that, he quite content in knowing the fear his men had caused through their simple presence and he knew that they would last longer, giving the three of them more time to head towards the castle.

Numerous cracks of apparition could be heard close to the gates of Hogwarts as the 'Order of the Flaming Chicken' came to their leader's aid. Dumbledore met them quickly and the three of them could see his numerous hand signals and his mouth moving rapidly trying to explain the situation even the old man had not actually seen it for himself.

Beside Voldemort, Silas sighed annoyed. He wanted this raid to hurry up so they could get in. He was excited and becoming agitated now. The old man and his group of fried chicken would not hurry up and get out of the ward perimeter like he needed. If they would only move ten meters to the left he could have slipped past them by now.

Sac was just as agitated as Silas. He had been looking for these four people for centuries and now he finally knew where they was, he could not get past a bunch of idiots because they had decided to meet right where he needed to pass through. There was a small hole in the wards for full vampires to get through which was right beside the school gate. It had been placed there at the time of the founders and had never been changed. It was made for those vampires who swore an oath to protect those in the castle and not to hurt, kill or turn any within unless they asked for it without any influence. However, he could not get through the gap undetected because of Alastor Moody whose magical eye would reveal his presence in a heart beat.

It took ten minutes of waiting, which seemed longer to the three occupants of the shrieking shack, until the opposing group decided to move forward against the raid. They walked swiftly through the village and when Dumbledore moved far enough out of the ward perimeters, the three quickly left the shrieking shack and in to the Hogwarts grounds.


	9. Where is the entrance?

Three dark shadows walked quickly over the dew wet grass of the Hogwarts grounds. The castle before them lit up magnificently, as through it was displaying itself properly for its visitors, welcoming them back home with a warm greeting. In fact, that is exactly what the castle was doing. Most did not know that Hogwarts was truly sentient although some believed that the castle may have aspects of sentiency. The castle however was different. She was made from love and determination. She was born from care and comfort and she grew with laughter and happiness. However it was the magic that the student did within her walls that kept her alive until those of her true family walked her halls again in their true forms.

She knew that her mother and father, brother and sister were within her nephew's rooms beneath the castle but they would not emerge until her nephew returned home. She had waited for hundreds of years until that time and it was now when he had decided to emerge. He was finally coming home. He was coming to Hogwarts and he was going to see his family for the first time in a long while. This meant that Hogwarts would also see her family for the first time since they went down in to Silas's rooms. She had missed them terribly since they had left. The laughter and love had gone from the halls and the school stood as just that…a school. It was no longer home to almost all of its inhabitants and many sought to use it for their own means. It was her family who would keep her safe from harm and she knew that she must do all to protect it.

Hogwarts began to immediately transfer the wards from the crooked head master and placed them on young Silas, whom she knew would not abuse the power. He had grown up once in her halls and she knew that he had retained all of his memories. She had known it when Salazar had first given the boy the potion. It was one of the reasons why she gave Salazar the cold shoulder for six months before they went in to hiding. The teenager before her was powerful; more powerful than his parents or grandparents. Even if you combined them together, their power would not be comparable to young Silas, even if he did not know this himself.

Hogwarts decided to leave Silas be, knowing his task in to the chamber would be quite hard without any extra burdens of an excited castle. However she did turn to the company that Silas had brought with him. She knew the two immediately and if she could have smiled, she would have. Sachiel, Sac to his friends and family, was Helga's great grandson and had looked for Helga for a long time due to a promise from his father. Even when she had disappeared without a trace, Sac still kept looking despite the hopelessness of the situation. Hogwarts recognised Sac as family to Silas and knew he was good company.

The other presence however left her undecided. She remembered Tom Marvollo Riddle from his Hogwarts days and knew he was an indirect descendent of Helga. However he was also the boy who had claimed to be the heir of Slytherin due to his parselmouth abilities and put a curse on Salazar to attack muggle born students within her halls which she had been powerless to stop as her wards would not be able to stop one of her creators. She knew that Salazar did not want to do what he was told to do by the Riddle boy and he tried his hardest to stop death and instead caused petrifaction. She also knew that this boy grew up to be the 'Lord Voldemort' that her students were scared of. However she knew that if Silas was keeping him as company then he must not be as bad as was made out and must be trusted by Silas in order to accompany him down to his private quarters. Hogwarts also knew the reason for Riddle's insanity. He wasn't insane for no reason you know. He just was born at the wrong time and had to wait for something special to happy.

Hogwarts mentally sighed as she watched the three males walk briskly to the castle, keeping to the shadows in order to hide from detection, and with sheer determination on their faces.

Silas walked briskly towards the castle with a bounce in his step. He could not wait until he saw his father. The suspense was killing him and he quickly sped up in order to reach his destination faster which caused his companions to let out a small groan before they too matched his pace.

"Silas," Voldemort started as the neared the entrance hall, "Where exactly is the main entrance to your rooms?"

Silas chuckled. He had been asked that many times the first time round as no one ever saw him leave dinner to reach his rooms and he was always at breakfast before everyone else. It was originally only his father who knew the entrance to his rooms. However, due to the accidents in his experiments, it was suggested that a few others learnt of their location also. Just in case his father was not there if anything went wrong.

"Not too far away," Silas replied casually as the walked in to the entrance hall of the castle. "In fact, it was one of the reasons why we had to get Dumbledork out of his office."

"Is your entrance in there?" Voldemort enquired.

"No. Well, there is an entrance there. But it is not the one we are going to use." Silas explained, still not answering Voldemort's first question.

"So, how exactly do we get there?"

"It's just through those doors." Silas explained, pointing towards the Great Hall.

Voldemort looked confused.

"But that's just the great hall…"

"Yes, and that is were the entrance is that we are going to use." Silas explained patiently as he briskly walked towards the Great Hall.

Sac and Voldemort shared a look before Sac just shrugged with in a confused manner showing Voldemort that he too had no idea what Silas was talking about.

The Great Hall doors swung open before Silas and he paced proudly in to the Great Hall, taking note of the differences of the room since he was last there. The head table looked ridiculous. The set up resembled a king and his court with the Headmasters throne taking the place of the kings and the teachers as his court. To say that Silas was disgusted would be an understatement. The four tables separated students in to select categories and it was no wonder that house rivalry had come about.

He knew his father, aunt and grandparents would not be happy with what happened to their school at all.

Silas knew that the school was also separated in to the houses and he knew that it would become a point of anger for those he was about to see. Shaking his head at the thought, Silas walked swiftly to the house table. Standing directly in front of what seemed to be the Headmasters chair; Silas hissed his secret password to the miniscule snake emblem on the steps below.

He waited for the stone slab on the floor in front of him to move, revealing the entrance to his private rooms, while his two companions caught up with him.

Sac looked shocked by the gapping hole in the middle of the hall. The he laughed. He laughed harder than he had for years.

"Oh Silas, that is how you got to the hall before everyone else. How did no one notice?" Sac questioned through his laughter.

"Their idiots?" Silas supplied, laughing along with his cousin.

"What ever do you mean?" Voldemort asked, looking at the two who were bordering in to hysterical laughter.

"When I was younger, the first time round, everyone used to wonder where my rooms were but I waited until everyone left before opening them and I came in before everyone else for breakfast so no one ever found out. Even if they did have speculations," Silas explained through his tears of laughter.

"My, my, you really are a Slytherin aren't you?" Voldemort smirked.

"Didn't I prove that?" Silas questioned with a returning smirk.

"Well, shall we?" Voldemort asked, ignoring Silas's question.

Silas, noticing how close he now was to his father, descended in to the hole quite rapidly, eager to see with his father once again.

"Hiss close to shut it Voldie!" Silas called through the tunnel as he ran down the corridor towards his rooms.

"My name is not VOLDIE!" A voice shouted back to him but he heard the rumbling of the stone closing anyway.

Silas quickly reached the end of the corridor and whispered his second password to the door which allowed him access and all those following. Leaving the door open, Silas sprinted through his lounging area and in to his potions room which contained the entrance to his preservation chamber.

Silas, not noticing the latest models and new stock that had been put in the room, headed for the preservation chamber and quickly hissed the password and opened the door with a creak. What sat in front of him caused his fact to light up with a smile that had not been seen since the past. There in front of Silas sat a large basilisk of green, a Black Raven on its perch, a large lion with its wings folded around him and a yellow and black shimmering scaled dragon.

The two behind him were quick on his heals, trying to catch up to their guide, they ran in through the door which caused them to halt immediately in shock.

The room was perfect for any Slytherin. It was done in greens, black, silver and gold with the Slytherin emblem over the black marble fireplace. Black leather couches, tables, and lamps were dotted around the room, looking as though they had just been bought. There was a large multimedia system, including a television, DVD player, numerous games consoles, HI-FI and surround sound. It was all new and all seemed to be working normally if it could be taken by the stand-by lights that were all currently on red. It didn't make any sense to them. They both knew that it was muggle equipment and it was very recent and that was what confused them. Silas said that no one else could enter these rooms and that he himself had not been down here since he had been thrown through time by his father. But then how could it have gotten here. Voldemort and Sac looked to each other for answers but they could not divulge each other as neither had any answers that would be either true or settle their confusion. Instead of following Silas to the potions room, they decided to remain in the lounge and took seats of black leather, looking around the room cautiously in an effort to find their own answers.

A/N

Sachiel is Sac's real name and it is of Hebrew origin. It is the name of the archangel that watches out for people born under the sign of Sagittarius. I thought it would be fitting for a Vampire who was also born under the sign.

I had a review asking me what Helga's animagus form would be as their last names were taken from their animagus forms. Slytherin from Snake, Ravenclaw from Raven, Gryffindor from the griffon type animal that Godric can turn in to. He is not an exact griffon but he is close enough to call it that as he can retract his wings. Helga is a dragon and there will be a story behind why she is called Hufflepuff other than the fact that dragons puff out fire. The story will most likely be in the next chapter.


	10. Family conversations

"Well come on out then. You don't have to stay in here all day," Silas said to the four animals currently sitting in his preservation chamber with mixes of happiness and shock on their animal faces. "Oh, if you don't mind, can you stay in your forms for the moment, I have two guests and I think it would be funny…" Silas trailed off in thought.

The four animals looked at each other, blinking as though conveying unvoiced thoughts and then making their way out of the chamber still in their forms complying with the wishes of the teenager in front of them. Silas led the parade of animals out of the chamber, through the potions room and in to the lounge where two apprehensive men were glancing around the room in confusion.

"Hey guys," Silas said, immediately capturing the attention of the two men. "These are the four I was looking for."

Silas watched as Voldemort's face paled dramatically at the sight of the Basilisk and a comical gulp from the man had Silas in complete hysterical laughter on the floor. Sac, who noticed why Silas had brought them in their animagus forms, joined Silas on the floor when he noticed the Dark Lords face fall in to fear and horror at the sight of the overly large basilisk which was currently eyeing the man up in disgust and anger. The dragon, lion and raven looked at the boy on the floor with confusion and when they also noticed the reaction from the Dark Lord and decided to let out their own animal laughter.

Finally, after what seemed like a life time to the Dark Lord, Silas brought himself to his feet and swallowing his chuckled he hugged his dad tightly and hissed in parseltongue, "_**you can change back now dad, I think he got the message." **_Before letting go and allowing the snake enough room to transform.

The snake before the three males began to twist and change back in to the humanoid form that was Salazar Slytherin.

Before them stood a tall man of 6 and a half foot with dark brown hair that could only be noticed if there was direct light upon it, otherwise it looked completely black. The man's face was angular and aristocratic, looking like those of a prince. His emerald eyes matched his sons and were just as striking but they were lined with a ring of red just around his coal black pupils. His cherry lips were in a mock pout at his son and his eyes wide. Small pearly fangs could be seen protruding from the ruby lipped mouth while he held the pout. The man held his arms widely, welcoming his son in to his arms. His body was dressed in a high expensive emerald robes, which were considered fashionable to the current time, confusing both Voldemort and Sac as they noticed the highly priced wrist watch and the Armani muggle clothes that were resting underneath the mans robes. The muscles of the man's chest and arms were well defined and could be seen clearly under the tight fitted clothes. The man looked as young as thirty and in his prime of both worlds. Silas, not waiting for a spoken invitation, threw himself in to those welcoming arms and they closed around tight, holding the teenager to the man in a loving manner. Father and Son clung to each other in desperation and love after being separated for so long and you could see how close the relationship was between the two of them as they let unspoken thoughts pass to each other through their family bond.

The three other animagi looked at the scene and took it as permission to change back in to their natural forms. The lion became a respectively six foot man who had sandy brown hair with aristocratic features, deep brown eyes which had a golden ring on the outside of the iris and a red ring around the pupil. His attire was similar to Salazar's but instead of green robes, his were a crimson red which was remarkably similar to the shade of blood. His muggle attire allowed the two men to notice a more bulky build than Salazar toned with more muscles showing his dedication to fighting and sports. The man age was definitely deceived with his appearance; he appeared to be no older than fifty years old. Godric stood and looked towards the two other animagi with an eyebrow raised, waiting for the two women to change back in to their human figures.

The first of the two to change back was the raven. Her long black hair fell down to the small of her back in light curls, framing her pale face. Her sapphire eyes shone like diamonds and they were staring at the two men before her with an air of intelligence. Her elegant features and the pointy ears immediately drew attention to the fact that she was of elfish decent. Her feminine figure was lined with casual jeans and pale blue fitted shirt showed off her figure and enticed the male gender. She wore a silver cloak that was lined with a soft powder blue, making her appear around the forty year mark.

The final animagus, after looking towards the other three animagi for comfort, began to slowly change back from her dragon form. Helga Hufflepuff stood before the group with her light blond hair handing to just below her shoulders and her slender build which most would not have pictured her with before. She had golden eyes, with rings of blue and amber surrounding both the iris and pupil. Her skin was tanned lightly despite being within the preservation chambers for centuries and she was dressed in a pink chequered shirt and denim shorts. Her figure was much like Rowena's but she appeared younger and shorter than her mother. From her back however sprouted golden wings which had carried from her animagus form, however they seemed to fit there somehow. It was then that it clicked to Voldemort. Helga was draconian.

Vampire, Elven and Draconian… what was it that Silas said he stood by? There was one more right? Oh, that was it! Incubi! Which meant that Godric must be one, right?

The four new comers looked at the two men and Helga's eyes widened with recognition at the sight of Sac. She shot forward, too fast for the vampire to escape and held him within her arms, causing them to tighten around the male's lithe form daring him to escape her grasp.

"You look so much like your father." Helga stated to the struggling vampire who was not used to such displays of affection like Silas was.

Silas and Salazar released each other from their arms and looked at the scene before them. Silas giggled at the sight of Sac being held tightly by his great grandmother and told his father so through the bond that they had formed centuries ago. Salazar gave a light chuckle at the idea and seeing the confused looks of the three others, he explained Silas's comment.

"Hellie!" Salazar shouted, deciding to save the man from Helga's bone crushing hugs. "Let the boy breath!"

"Oh! Sorry, my dear!"

"No problem," Sac choked out, trying to regain his breath. Contrary to popular belief, Vampires do need oxygen in their lungs which they would usually get through blood. Those who act human and breath to gain the oxygen and find it becoming second nature often find themselves replicating the actions of what humans would do in situations such as this, without second thought to their Vampire nature.

"Sac, you ok?" Silas asked, with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Yeh, I'm fine…" Sac choked out.

"Sac? Your name is Sac? Why on earth would my grandson name his son Sac?"

"Actually, Auntie Hellie, it's Sachiel, as in the archangel… considering as what he is, that is probably why he got called that." Silas told his aunt before sticking his tongue out childishly towards his cousin who reciprocated the action.

"Oh, well I suppose that is a much better name." Helga went on to say, ignoring the childish actions of her nephew and her great grandson. "So who is this fellow?" She asked indicating to Voldemort, who was stood, still glancing nervously at the man who appeared to be Salazar Slytherin.

"This is…" Silas began but he was cut off by Salazar.

"This little idiot, was the boy who decided to curse me and made me kill a child!" Salazar spat out.

"Dad…" Silas started in warning.

"What the hell were you thinking boy!" Salazar continued, ignoring his son in order to continue to pick a fight with the man, once boy, in front of him.

"I… I.." Voldemort started but Salazar cut him off as well.

"I'll tell you what you were thinking! You weren't! Honestly! Continuing Salazar's great work! You didn't even let me explain in basilisk form that it was not my work! Instead you decided you were going to just curse me and take away my own free will! You are VERY, VERY LUCKY you are here with my son or else you would not still be standing!" Salazar yelled.

Voldemort resembled a young child who had just been put in his place by a teacher and was trembling and pale white. Salazar, taking a once over on the man, smirked widely.

"Good to know I still have it," Salazar remarked towards the rest of the group, many who were stifling chuckles at the man's situation. "Yes Silas?"

"This is the er… I couldn't truly call him the Dark Lord but er…yeah...the self proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort." Silas introduced.

"…Nice to meet you…" Salazar said in a condescending tone. "Self proclaimed?" he asked Silas.

"Yeh, well he isn't all that bad and Dumbledore is a lot worse as he was the one that created Voldemort in the first place."

"Ah," Salazar responded, "So Silas, why the hell do you look fourteen?"

"Well… That's because I am dad…"

"YOU'RE WHAT!"

"I am fourteen Dad…"

"Yes, I believe you just said that. Care to tell me why you didn't come down here at least three years ago, if not before hand?"

"Because, there is a stupid old coot that wanted to manipulate me and send me out to die by the hand of Voldemort or himself, if I didn't die early enough." Silas explained.

"That manipulative old man! Where is he? I will kill him!" Godric bit out before Salazar could.

"Join the cue," Sac and Voldemort responded at the same time.

"And," Silas continued, "The only reason I knew he wanted to manipulate me is because some idiot decided that when he deaged he, he would send me to a random family and forgot that I kept my mind. You really are an idiot dad. I am glad I kept my memories because I got to go to Avalon and away from Dumbledore but I had to tag team with the big bad Dark Lord Voldie over there just to get in the bloody castle."

"I am sorry Silas. I am very glad you are here with us though. Now where is this stupid old man?"

"On a raid in Hogsmade. Hogwarts gave me control over the wards so I think a bit of pay back is in order and I think the school needs to get back to how it was, don't you?"

"Fine…as long as I get to kick the old coot's ass!" Godric exclaimed before anyone else could.

"No fair, I want first blood!" Salazar moaned.

"But I wanted to flame his ass and tell him he was fired…" Helga pouted, which caused everyone to laugh at the pun.

"Fine!" Rowena yelled to the three arguing. "But I get first punch!"

"Agreed," the three replied, knowing they would never win an argument against Rowena.

"Ok," Silas started, "So Dad gets first blood, Gran gets first punch, Gramps gets to kick his ass and then Auntie Hellie gets to fire his ass…literally. All agreed and Voldie gets leftovers!" Silas proclaimed.

"Great!" Voldemort started, "Now, care to tell me why you're all in modern and muggle clothes and there's muggle technology in your rooms? Everything is modern and spotless but how can that be?"

Silas just grinned at the Dark Lord before responding.

"Magic!"


	11. So what happened you my room exactly?

While Silas, Sac and Voldemort waited in the Great Hall for Dumbledore's reaction to their actions that night, the four founders had decided to rediscover their home, especially their private rooms.

To Godric's distress, his private rooms had been violated for the headmasters use. The lounge, bathroom and private study had been taken over and changed to a design that would fit the 'current' headmaster. On the other hand, the master bedroom, the extra bedrooms for family, nursery and Rowena's study and extra rooms had been left undiscovered. The armoury that was just off from the rooms was also left undiscovered and weapons were kept, most likely by the house elves, in pristine condition. Rowena was equally angry. Godric's and her room's had been violated by the previous headmasters for personal use. She was also angry that the communal library which was an extension on her personal library, which was still safe from the prying eyes, had been transformed in to the restricted section which students needed permission to enter and only to retrieve a specific book. The idea that someone would restrict learning resources was enough to anger Rowena but to transform a family library for everyone's use was beyond comprehension. She was just glad that they had removed any family and personal books before they had gone to the preservation chamber. The now dubbed restricted section was supposed to be for the family to relax, socialise and enjoy but that had been changed by their successors and Rowena was definitely going to change it back!

Helga on the other hand was ecstatic that her rooms, greenhouses and gardens had been left concealed and undiscovered, but up to date with the same freshness that she had left them in before her trip to the preservation chamber. The house elves however had apparently been busy while they had been away as they had kept her greenhouses and gardens up to date with plants from this era and even those that had been classified as extinct were still growing steadily in her gardens and greenhouses. Helga's mind whizzed with the endless possibilities that the plants would lead too. Healing potions and cures long forgotten were in the fore front of her mind as she wandered through the well-tended gardens.

Salazar on the other hand was furious. His rooms, HIS ROOMS had been turned in to the snake pit! It had become the Slytherin Common Room which housed murderers and blood purists. His private study, library, brewing stores, stock rooms and potions labs had been converted in to dorm rooms for the boys, while his family and private rooms had been transformed in to the main common room and the girls' dorm rooms. Furthermore Silas's rooms entrance had been blocked off by a large bookcase making it inaccessible to any who wanted to get hold of Silas. Salazar Slytherin was most definitely not impressed by what had happened.

What had happened to each house having its own individual tower? It is almost as though his house had been hidden away from prying eyes and over looked along with the Hufflepuff's whom had been moved near the kitchens. The houses of his parents had been elevated in the towers that put them high above the rest of the school as though it was elevating them in the eyes of the Wizarding World in comparison to his own and his sister's house.

What had happened to cause this?

What had happened to the multi house common room? The one that Silas had demanded they set up so they could interact with each other after he found friends in various houses.

Salazar knew one thing. He was going to find out! He just had to find Silas and then he would get him to speak to Hogwarts to find out what had happened since they had left.

Voldemort, Silas and Sac sat in silence in the Great Hall, all taking seats at the head table, Silas proving a point while the other two were just sitting close encase a conversation arose. The three were waiting for the four founders to return from their excavation of their old rooms, before they would return to watch as Dumbledore's attempt to breach the wards. It was this reason that Voldemort was excitably jumping up and down inside, like a five year old child filled with chocolate. He had waited and planned so long to remove Dumbledore from Hogwarts and this teenager had come and done all of his work for him.

A part of Voldemort was disappointed that it had come to this. It made it seem as though he couldn't fight his own battles without help. After all, the boy had planned the raid, found the way in to the castle, then took control of the wards, set free his family and then blocked Dumbledore and his minions from the castle. Even he couldn't reach this stage on his own. He didn't even know how to take the wards of the castle due to their written theory being non-existent. He had to admit the teen had style and talent. He had a bit of every founder and Voldemort believed that was what most likely caused the talent and skills he needed to make this plan work.

"So Silas, why does everything look so modern in the chamber?"

"I have a lot of house elves and told them I wanted it up to date in both the Magical and Muggle world. I would miss my Bones and NCIS if I don't have that crazy ass TV down there. You do not know the joys of television until you have watched an episode of Bones…" Silas drifted off reminiscing about the previous Bones season. "I am a Si-Fi and crime-holic when it comes to TV programs. My house elves have bought me all of my favourites on DVD to work my way through when I have finished. I could never get rid of Muggles when they make the best TV!" Silas continued with conviction.

"Nah, Silas you have it all wrong. Coronation Street and Eastenders is where it's at. I love my soaps. Honestly have you watched the stuff? That tram crash was really something. It looked so life like and I really wanted to be there, just to get some of that excess blood." Sac responded enthusiastically.

"But Sac, Dexter is where it is at! I mean how that murdering psycho only goes for other murdering psychos… It is just simply amazing!" Silas countered.

"Yeah, but what about…"

"Are you to seriously going to argue about Muggle television?" Voldemort interrupted with a groan.

Both Silas and Sac turned to their disturbance with confused looks before glancing across to each other and shrugging. Their attention returned to Voldemort as they replied.

"Yes."

"Silas, what will happen to Dumbledore when he tries to get through the wards?" he asked, trying to divert the conversation away from muggle electronics. He had been pondering on the idea during the silence but he could no longer hold in his questions. It had taken him back to his teenage years, where he had a large thirst for knowledge and could not allow someone to know more than himself.

"Well that would depend on what he tries to do…" Silas replied with a coy grin.

"what do you mean by 'that'?" Voldemort asked curiously.

"Well if he were to apparate, the wards would splinch him between four points of the wards leaving him with body parts scattered along the edge of the wards. If he decided to walk up he would keep appearing to walk in circles and be unable to locate the castle. While flying would freeze him in place until we decided to let him free annnnd….. His portkey would just be a dud."

"The splinching won't kill him will it?" Voldemort asked with a concerned look.

"Aww Voldie, someone might start to think you care about what happens to that old man." Silas answered with a smug grin. However as Voldemort was about to reply, Silas continued "No it will just shake him up, cause embarrassment and leave him in hospital for a week. Say, you did remember to call off the raid didn't you?"

Voldemort looked embarrassed and quickly fled the room to ensure the raid had ended.


	12. I shouldn't have done that

Dumbledore was not a happy wizard. Voldemort's attacks were getting more difficult to combat and control due to the greater experience of his fighters and the larger support the Dark was gathering through their ruthless actions. The light side was not faring well, not since the death of Harry Potter.

The boy had been found by Dumbledore in the Great Hall as a mere babe in early August 1981 and has caused a mass disturbance. No one had any idea how the child had gotten in to Hogwarts, let alone the Great Hall but whatever it was had to be powerful enough to overload the school wards and not alert Albus of the break. Nobody had known who the child was or where it had come from, it was as though he had just simply appeared. There were numerous explanations of course, each as unlikely as the next. Someone powerful had moved him to the castle, a portkey; he was born in the castle, most likely to a student, he was snuck in by a student either as a joke or in a desperate bid to play hero; or he could have simply been in the castle before the wards were transferred over to himself. Of course each conclusion was illogical and the last was the most imaginative. There were ways it could have happened of course, aging potions, statis charms, or dark curses, each would have allowed access to Hogwarts without tripping the wards. It was however unlikely.

Unfortunately Albus did not know what he could do with Harry. A baby could be quite a handful and many people whom he would trust to look after him due to the war effort. Most of his experienced fighters were also family men and so he left the child with the people who he knew he could trust but also who would not be at the forefront of the war, the Potters. After six months, they had still been unable to locate Harry's parents and so the Potter's had adopted him as their own officially on the 31st July, which they had dubbed as Harry's Birthday.

Looking back, Albus now believed that it was one of the worst decisions he could have made. Two of his pawns, that would have grown to become powerful defence for his resistance group, had been murdered by Voldemort due to the child's presence and the child was well known for the Dark Lord's destruction. It should not have been that way. It was him who was supposed to get the credit for the destruction of the Dark Lord. Defeating one was not enough. With two defeats, Albus believed he would gain full power over the Wizarding world, but that one decision had lost him the rights to the second title.

It was why Albus had left the boy with Lily's only relatives, the Dusleys. He knew from Lily's stories that the Muggles despised anything magical and Harry was definitely that. His hope was the boy would be beaten down enough that he would be able to control the boy. He had even given those Muggles permission to fully abuse the boy in any way they wanted in the letter he had left with the Dursleys. His main hope was to harness the power the boy had at his disposal and to steal it when he reached his magical majority so that he, Albus_Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, would take his rightful place within the Wizarding World, as its complete leader._

_But the boy had escaped from his clutches. None of his wards remained and every trace he had on the boy was extinct. He desperately needed his pawn back. The Wizarding World was in mourning for the boy-who-lived and they had begun to lose hope in the Light winning the war. He needed to boy to rally the support that he once had. The boy was definitely powerful, he had even put numerous suppressors on the boys magic before leaving him with the Muggles but the boy had broken through them and escaped from his well-placed Hell. Unfortunately, he could not find his would be pawn. The boy had disappeared at five years old and every letter that Albus had sent to the boy had returned unopened, as though the boy was no longer on the face of the Earth. But everything in the Wizarding World was chaos and so Albus had vowed to find the boy._

_However it was getting harder to do so. He was running out of options and with the constant threat of the Dark, such as the raids from today, had been putting brakes on any movement Albus had planned in an attempt to recover the boy. The raids were also wearing down his fighters and there was only so long the Light side could last. _

_Albus sighed and began to walk the familiar trail to Hogwarts. He needed to clear his head before he got back to the castle to call another meeting to debrief on the raid. However the walk began to lengthen further than was common and the surroundings to Albus were obscure. He could not truly recognise where he was and how far he was from the castle. _

_Albus shook his head to clear it. _

_Maybe he should just have used his portkey._

_Taking a small brass ball from his pocket, he whispered "office" and closed his eyes._

_Nothing._

_Nothing had happened at all. Albus sighed indignantly. Maybe it was an anti-portkey ward that was stopping his portkey from working. He could have also been hit with a stray spell that had hit the portkey making it unusable, either way; he would have to find a different method. He considered taking out his broom in a bid to get to the castle safely where he could then take a closer look at his portkey to find what had affected that but then dismissed the idea on the basis of his state of exhaustion and simply decided to just apparate to the main doors of the castle and walk to his office as he could not apparate within the castle walls._

However this was his biggest mistake.

Pain. All he felt was pain. It was as though his whole body was being torn in to chunks and there was nothing he could do. He struggled against the feeling, knowing that something was wrong. There was usually a tight squeezing sensation before he reached his destination but this as different. This was not right. It was as though something was stopping him from reaching his destination and the tearing sensation was a warning. But it wouldn't let go. No matter how much he struggled, it would just not let go and so Albus allowed it to continue, causing him to be splinched in to four pieces, each scattering to the four corners of the wards.

All Albus felt was pain.

Right before he lost consciousness, his last thought filtered through his mind, "Maybe I should not have done that."

A/N I would like to thank itachisgurl93 for becoming my beta and putting up with me :) She was very understanding and super fast and I love her to bits for it. I also thank her for her words and her sympathy and encouragement for my friend Emily who is currently bouncing around to Katy Perry's Firework... Seems that not all Cancer patients are the same but you just have to live and love life as long as you have it. I thank all of my readers for thier thoughts and I am sorry I did not get back to you all as I can only swindle the hospital internet for so long before they want it back. I am glad to say I have three betas I can rely on but I will keep in mind all those that volunteered and I love you all :)

I hope you enjoy the rest of my story and although my next updates may be in between I promise you will not have to wait too long, as long as your you 24 hours is too long then you really are stuck.

Allanah-x


	13. Stick it to the Man

Unbeta'd

The seven had gathered in the Great Hall once again, watching a projection created by Hogwarts on the ceiling. The seven were currently holding each other up through their laughter at the old man's fate. True to Silas's word, Dumbledore had been split in to four parts and deposited in the four corners of the wards with no way of helping himself. The only way Dumbledore would get out of the situation was if one of his loyal followers decided to look for their esteemed leader, after all the seven who were currently clutching their sides were very unlikely to come to the aid of the ex-headmaster.

Voldemort was enjoying the show greatly. His worst enemy was reduced to meagre pieces with little options of removing himself from the situation. The removal of Dumbledore, even for a while, was beneficial to his plans. Voldemort had the time to move forward and act fast in regards to the build-up of both his armies. He decided that he would gather a meeting within the next 24 hours to compile the next steps towards taking over the Wizarding World. He knew it had been decided that Silas, Salazar and Godric would go to the Ministry while Rowena, Helga and Sac would stay to look after the castle and get their rooms back to normal and reform the Founder's Tower.

"So…" Silas started, attempting to regain his breath. "When do you fancy going to the Ministry. I just want to see Fudge's face. PLEASE can we go now? Please?"

"Ugh, I hate it when you beg so cutely." Salazar complained while Helga giggled in the background.

"How about now?" Godric asked, trying to sooth both his son and grandson.

"Fine," Salazar grumbled, snapping his fingers to make his cloak appear before swiftly grabbing his son's arm and steering him out the room muttering under his breath about potion making brats.

"What are you going to do today Voldemort?" Godric asked as he began to put his own cloak on.

"Oh, I believe I will return to my manor to hold a meeting to discuss where I go from here. To be honest, I just want the freedom of creatures and for our world to be completely separate from the Muggle one." Voldemort explained. His brow furrowed at the idea what he just explained himself, as though he had felt the need to do so before his elders.

"I believe that is something that should be normal," Helga responded gently, "Most of the family is of creature inheritance and therefore it would be natural that we support your ideas in that expense. However we do not so much support the idea of murder to gain the upper hand nor the win."

"Ah, you believe in political means?" Voldemort asked intrigued.

"Yes, that and other means to gain what we want. After all persuasion can be a powerful weapon." Rowena explained offhandedly. Godric nodded in agreement, checking his wand was in place for his upcoming journey.

"Well, I suppose I better leave before those two kill each other over the past…" Godric sighed, kissing his wife and daughter in farewell and leaving the room swiftly. A brief pause fell over the room and Voldemort began to feel uncomfortable in the presence of the three.

"I will take my leave as well," Voldemort announced, swiftly shaking the hand of Sac and kissing the hands of both ladies, he removed himself from the room and made his way to the apparation wards.

"Well…" Rowena said after a moment's silence. "Who wants to do some decorating?"

Helga grinned manically, "Only if I get Sal's room!" and she fled down to the dungeons to restore her brothers former quarters.

"Oh joy…" was Rowena's unheard reply.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name, destination and your reason for visiting." The bored woman's voice sounded from the microphone while two of the three men stared in confusion at the telephone booth that they now stood in.

The youngest shook his head at the two's antics and said clearly. "Silas Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor to visit the Minister of Magic in his office to tell him to stay the hell away from Hogwarts," sighing as the two men were now picking up the receiver and inspecting it closely as though it was going to explode at any moment.

Three clicks sounded through the tight space and three badges appeared within the change pocket of the muggle telephone that hung on the side of the telephone booth.

"Have a nice day" The ladies voice rang out once again before the telephone booth began to descend underneath the paved street.

Silas withdrew the badged as distributed them between the three, snorting slightly at his own badge.

**Silas Slytherin**

**Minister Office**

**Sticking it to the man**

"Oh put it down will you!" Silas said in annoyance. The two men looking thoroughly embarrassed placed the receiver back on its holder and stood there quietly listening to the music blasting from the speakers as they descended down the long tunnel.

Voldemort appeared within his manor and swiftly strode in to the corridor where he was sure there would be a Death Eater passing. True to his expectations, there was a group of Death Eaters who were walking towards the dungeons, possibly for training, in front of him.

"Stop," He commanded sharply and the six young Death Eaters all stopped in fear. "You with the blonde hair, come to me at once."

The young blonde haired boy turned shakily before approaching him with fear and shock.

"There is no need to be scared, I need to use you to summon some of my followers," Voldemort explained, easing the man slightly but not enough that he still remained visibly tense and kept his eyes on possible exits if something was to go wrong. Voldemort sneered inwardly, people could be such cowards. He grabbed the youths arm and placed the tip of his wand to the mark that was burned there, thinking of his faithful inner circle before releasing the youth and walking away without a word.

He strode in to the meeting room that had been remodelled by Silas and sat on the regal throne waiting for his inner circle to appear.

Sure enough, only moments after his summoning, a series of pops rang out through the hall and various witches and wizards appeared each sporting a black cloak and done white mask.

"Ah my faithful, you do not need those for today." Voldemort started, wishing them to be rid of the pompous masks that disclosed their faces. They immediately removed them at their lord wishes and dropped their hoods. "I believe that the raid went well?"

"Yes My Lord," Lucius began. "We started as you said and they reacted exactly as planned. From there we carried out the raid ensuring Dumbledore left the Hogwarts wards as you asked and after your signal we retreated. We have twelve injured but none dead. From what we could count there were nineteen dead from their side and more injured."

Voldemort nodded his head in acceptance and praise of his follower's success.

"While the raid took place, I along with two others secured Hogwarts. It will be considered neutral territory. Therefore any of you with children will be able to send them back to the school with a portkey that will be provided by those who hold the school but they will be keyed in to someone's magic and there will be no way around them." Voldemort explained.

"My Lord?" Avery asked confused at who now held Hogwarts and why his Lord had not remained at the school ensuring it became his base of operations.

"Those who now hold the school are original founders and Silas and Sac whom you are aware of. They hold the wards and we have come to a compromise that while Hogwarts will remain a school and become neutral ground, they will teach all types of magic and inheritance, including creature. The founders themselves are of creature decent and therefore it seems logical for them to do so. There will be staffing changes also and I am sure that it will be possible that new teaching positions may be open which, if any of you want to fill, I am sure they will take you in to consideration."

"What about..." Severus started but Voldemort cut him off in his continuation.

"Those with current jobs on the staff will have to be vetted by the founders. There may be staffing changes in regards to positions as I am sure the founders would like to take their places as the head of their own houses. You Severus will be vouched by me and it will be likely that you will retain a position in the school."

"Now, Dumbledore will be incapacitated for the next few days which means that it is our time to strike and so we must…"

Silas, Salazar and Godric stepped out of the telephone booth elevator and walked swiftly and regally in to the entrance hall of the ministry. The layout had not changed too much since their time. There were some added departments and it had been built up since they had last been those hundreds of years ago. However the Minister's office was still on the first floor in the heart of the Ministry.

The three walked swiftly through the hallway, people clearing from their path in oblivious deference to the three unknown men. When they reached the Minister's office, they did not stop for the secretary whom was sat at a large desk to the right of the office. They simply opened the door as though it was an everyday occurrence and walked in to the Minister's domain.

"Hey! You can't…" the secretary started when she realised what was happening but it fell short as the door slammed in her face.

"Hello Minister," Godric said politely, looking around the room in interest.

"Gentlemen, I see you have come for an improv. meeting, correct?" The Minister started, clearly shocked at the audacity of the men in front of him.

"Not exactly Minister, no. We just came for a few words." Salazar replied, now glaring at the Minister.

"Hey Minister, did you know I have a King Charles Spaniel in Avalon called Fudge. Didn't name him after you though, he is much cuter and loyal and stronger than you…" Silas said, trailing off thinking of his companion whom he'd left in the hands of a few good friends.

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand. You do not go near Hogwarts. Got it? You now have no control of it. It is our school and we had to wait hundreds of dam years for that brat to come and get us out of that stupid chamber so we could be back here so you are not coming and messing everything up." Salazar ranted.

"What Salazar is trying to say," Godric tried to smooth over, "is that Hogwarts is back in its founder's hands and there is no need for any outside involvement. We will allow students to come and study as it has always been but there is no regulation. It is not a government run school and technically as there is legislation that can only be overturned by the Queen of England, while she is willing, due to it being a royal decree, there is no way you can remove it. Therefore Dark Magic and being of any creature inheritance and having equal rights is law. Therefore Minister it is you and your government who can be held accountable unless your petty legislation is changed."

"Oh," Silas chimed in, "Maybe we should prove our identity!"

The two other men exchanged glances before shrugging and each casting a magical oath of identification so Fudge would know for certain it was them.

"Be seeing you Minister!" Silas cheerfully yelled as he practically skipped out of the room with a grin on his face.

The remaining men in the office stared at the teen in bewilderment before Salazar and Godric bid the Minister a brisk farewell and left to find the teen.


	14. A Quick AN

Thought I would let everyone know that I haven't abandoned this story or anything and I am sorry for the delay. My life has been one disaster after another. I went on holiday to France for three weeks which then turned in to about 7 in which I lost my notebook, had no internet access and as soon as I came back I was thrown in to University again and as I am doing two courses I have double to work load, have started a new job while carrying on my old one at the same time. Just when I thought I would have the time to sit down and write, both my brother in law and my best friend were rushed in to hospital. I ask for your forgiveness in the long delay you have had. I ask for a couple more weeks to get settled in to things and then I will attempt to do my regular updates which I had before. I do have a general plot and have been trying to piece back together the chapters I lost while travelling through Monte Carlo in late August. I am also attempting to finish my other stories for my friend and I have almost finished but they need tying so if anyone reads boredom that led to letters you are most likely guaranteed that update before this one as I do have some of them but I am waiting until I have finished it fully before posting.


End file.
